She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by LLoverLightHater
Summary: Cartman and Wendy are all time rival, but there's a slight change in Cartman's behievor that get's Wendy on. M for Mature. Candy Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

: Hey! Well I'm writing my first South park Fic. Couple: Candy (Cartman and Wendy) I love this couple even if there the complete opposite. This fan-fic has some Yaoi not much but a lot of Candy Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South Park Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

* * *

Cartman was always jealous of Stan, Token and any boys who approached the love of his life, Wendy Testaburger. Why? Maybe because she was one of the 5 top hottest girls in South Park High. Not just because of that, because Wendy was the only girl that understood him.

They both were 16 in that time and both confused of each other. Cartman started to get these feeling towards her when Wendy kisses him that faithful day back in the third grade. Her lips were as soft as cotton and enjoyed every minute of it. Cartman describes as a feminist hippie, but deep down he calls her the goddess of his heart.

Wendy on the other hand she does not like Eric Cartman. He was a racist, greedy, sadistic, fatass. But Wendy started to notice a change in him. It started in middle school around the middle of 8th grade.

* * *

_Wendy was looking at Cartman with a furious look on her face. _

"_How could you be such a bastard?" Wendy's face was red as lava._

"_Shut your mouth, Ho!" Cartman yelled. "It's not we had a chance of winning, those kids were Chinese anyway."_

"_Uhh, you're such a racist asshole. I hate working with you. Why don't you just go kill yourself no one would miss you!" Wendy was screaming her lungs out. Of course no one can hear her. They were alone in Stark's Pond. _

"_Your just saying that because we lost to some Chinese," Cartman made a grin on chubby face,_

"_No, I'm serious! You don't take it seriously; you think this is a joke. When Mr. Monroe put us together I was about to suicide myself. In fact you only want the money, I have to do all the work." Cartman grin erased of his face when he heard this from Wendy. Now he was afraid Wendy was going to kill him._

_Wendy stood there with her fists clenched almost ready to punch Cartman. She stood there legs wobbling as she falls to the ground. Her yellow skinny jeans get soaked with the snow. Wendy unleashes some tears, but refuses to let them out. Cartman notices and stands to get close up to Wendy._

_He bends down to where Wendy is sitting and grabs her chin with his fat fingers. He looks in her eyes and see's her beautiful chocolate eyes. He grabs Wendy's small waist and pushes her in his big body. He passionately hugs her._

"_I guaranteed nothing." Cartman voice made a chilling air in Wendy's ear. _

* * *

It was when high school is when he decides to change. He lost weight, about 40 pounds and took care of himself. He's hair was no longer under a hat like always, but still kept him hair messy which made him a bit attracting. He was on the debate team with Wendy, Token and Gregory. Usually Wendy and Cartman were always together when fighting with the opposing team.

Wendy on the other side her hair was black and beautiful as always. Size 2 and weighed a 115 pounds. She broke up with Stan in the end of 9th grade when Stan told her he was gay. They still remained as friends, but a little sad to find out that her first love left her for his best friend. Wendy was a single now and boys were lining up to her, but she only likes one boy in particular. It was Eric Cartman.

Wendy was afraid to love Cartman. First who could love that asshole, two he was racist, and three very unattractive. When high school started those facts became in to opinions as they became into lies. When the girls saw the new Eric Cartman they were astonished. Some of them even asked him out. Though he was also in search of his goddess and queen, Wendy Testaburger.

"What are you doing fatass?" Kyle asked his skinny yet chubby friend, Cartman. Kyle knew Cartman will start one of his shenanigans to help him win 10 million dollars.

"Ahh, prepare to see Jewfag," Cartman said to his redheaded friend. Cartman wasn't a racist, but for Kyle it was an exception. Cartman always made fun of him and Stan for being a couple, but they didn't care. Cartman pulled out a book on Kama Sutra. Kyle stood there eyes widen.

"What is that?" Kyle asked. He was confusing then he noticed Cartman was going to give it to him.

"Here Kyle, for you and Stan," He handed it to Kyle "when you guys get lonely you can you this."

Kyle hated how Cartman treated him and Stan just for being gay. Now Kyle and Stan aren't virgins anymore and had sex before. The whole school knew since Cartman and Kenny went and told it to the whole school. The girls blushed while the boys were disgusted.

"Goddamnit Cartman!" Kyle was furious he threw it back to Cartman which landed on his head.

"Brrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg" the bell ringed. The students rushed to their destinations. Cartman was left alone in the halls grabbing his books as quick as he can. He runs to the science room when he runs into Wendy.

"Ughh, Watch it Jerk!" The dark beauty yelled. She dropped all her books as she fell to the ground.

"You watch it, Ho!" Cartman yelled as he dropped his books also mixing them up with the girls'. Wendy soon recognized that beautiful voice and looked up to see Cartman. He was sexy as ever she thought. Cartman's caramel eyes met up with Wendy's chocolate eyes. Wendy immediately looks away blushing not to look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you;" Wendy said quietly, "see ya!" She went running off and never to be seen. Cartman was a bit confused. I know she wants me, Cartman thought making a smirk on his face. When He picks up his books he notices that these aren't his books. Wendy has his books and homework. He picks them up and starts running to the class. He managed to get in time to find a seat. It was next to Wendy.

Wendy stood there blushing and starring at the open seat. Cartman walks slyly to the seat without starring at Wendy. Wendy could smell his cologne which started to turn her on. Wendy blushes even more that teacher noticed.

"Wendy, do you need to go to the Nurses' office." Mr. Monroe asked.

Wendy has never been embarrassed in her life like that. All the students turned around to look at her even Cartman. Cartman just giving a sexy look on his face.

"No, Sir," Wendy stutters. Great, she though, now I sound like Butters.

* * *

Finally stood all night up writing it. I'm fucking sleepy anyways enjoy? Next chapter tomorrow.

Thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay thanks for waiting. This for all you CANDY lovers.

* * *

Wendy could feel Cartman starring at her beautiful face. Her cheeks were rosy red. She couldn't concentrate on her work while Cartman was looking at her. It was now 3: 15 and school was over in 15 minutes. The last 5 minutes Mr. Monroe was explaining the students to remember to bring in the permission slips for the camping trip to the Rockies. Who cared? Basically all the students weren't even listening to him. The girl's were texting and the boys looking at porn.

The bell rang and all the students got up and from their seats to walk out. She was the second to last to leave followed by Cartman. She started rushing to the door exit when Cartman grabs her waist and tugs her into his body. She manages to loose free. Her books almost slipping off her hands.

"What do you want with me, Cartman?" Wendy managed to say without blushing. She looked at him directly at his eyes. His eyes were shiny spheres and beautiful caramel color.

"The question is 'Do you want me', Wendy?" said Cartman. He was teasing Wendy. Cartman always loved to tease her. She looked cute when she was mad. It was a big turn on for him. He looked at Wendy's lips irresistible to kiss. Wendy blushed a little without making eye contact. She was hot.

"I have to go," Wendy didn't like to have a conversing with him. Though Wendy's body didn't want to leave it stood there frozen in place. She couldn't be set free from Cartman's spell. Cartman gets close to her arms around her body squeezing it tight. Wendy drops her books and hugs him back.

"Wendy," Cartman moaned.

Wendy came into his senses and tugs him back. She picks up her books and looks at Cartman with watery eyes. She looks innocent with those eyes.

"I'm sorry." Wendy say running off with her books.

"_I love you Eric Cartman," _Wendy thought.

Cartman looked sad when he was denied. He goes back to his desk at gets his books.

"_Damn," _he thought, she still has my fucking books. He went running off to get Wendy, but there was no one in sight.

He goes to his locker to pick up his jacket and backpack. While he was closing his locker He sees Kenny behind his locker door. She had a sly smile on his face on.

Kenny was the school slut other than Bebe. Kenny fucked girls and boys. He calls himself a bi. All the girls and some boys described him as the hottest guy in school. Cartman didn't have much respect for Kenny, that fact he was poor and a slut.

"Tell me, you got a woody for Wendy, right?" Kenny had the guts to ask such as a disgusting question. Cartman starred at him with an evil look on his face.

"What do you want, Kenneh," Cartman replied.

"I saw how to try to make a move on Wendy. To bad she ain't loose." Kenneh smiled widen.

"Yeah, like you," Cartman made a comeback, "don't you have someone to fuck right now?"

"Its okay, your secret's safe with me," Kenny putting his hand on his chest.

"Whateveh," Cartman said.

"It's okay to like her; I mean I've been trying to get her in my pants for over a year." Kenny made a smart remark. Cartman looks at him mad.

"_You dirty bastard," _Cartman thought.

"That's because Wendy's a lady; you just never been with a lady," Cartman walking to the drinking fountain. Kenny followed replying to his answer.

"True that," Kenny starting to think of all the girls he was with and most of them were sluts.

Cartman and Kenny walk out of school together and started to walk in the cold air, stepping on the snow. Kenny pulling his hood up. He still had his orange parka. While they were walking they past through a strip club. Kenny offered to go there. Cartman rejected. Kenny runs off to see naked woman.

Cartman was two houses away from Wendy's house. He walks on the side walk and rings on the doorbell. He looks at the drive way and notices no cars.

"_Wendy's folks aren't here," _Cartman thought. The doorknob began to wobble then Wendy opens the door. Cartman stood wide opened when he saw Wendy.

Wendy was only wearing a white see through tank top and some booty shorts. She had white leg warmers and flip flops. Her navel was exposed. Cartman couldn't talk as he saw Wendy.

"What do you want?" Wendy said. Cartman didn't pay attention to her, because he was looking at her C cup boobs. "Cartman!" yelled Wendy.

Finally Cartman got into his senses. His eyes starred at Wendy and noticed she was blushing.

"I came to return your books," Cartman's voice seductive and sexy it made Wendy tingle.

"My books?" Confused Wendy asked.

"When we bumped into each other earlier our books got mixed up. You have my books." Cartman said without eye contact. She invited Cartman inside her home. Her parents weren't home they were at a business trip for two weeks.

Wendy got up and went to the second floor of her house. She walks into her bedroom and starts breathing heavily. She leans against her bedroom door and slides down to the floor.

"_God, what I'm going to do?" _Wendy thought. She goes to her bed and gets her purple book bag. She looks for the books when she sees a little folded up sheet falls out the math book. She looks at it and bends down to pick it up. She unfolds it and it has her name on the margin.

"_It appears to be a poem" _Wendy thought. She could to tell it was Cartman's handwriting.

_My Wendy_

_Wendy you are my light_

_Wendy you are my sun_

_You are my sight _

_You are my hon_

_You give me love_

_I want you dove_

_I love you Wendy!_

Wendy read it as tears began to fall of her cheeks. Her hands were shaking as if she had Parkinson's disease. Her legs began to wobble until she came into senses. Cartman was still downstairs waiting for her to come down. She stands up straight and walks down stairs to see Cartman looking at her family portraits.

"_Finally. What took her long?" _Cartman thought turning around looking at Wendy.

"Here are you books," Wendy handing them over to Cartman.

"Uh, thanks," Cartman smiled. Wendy has never seen Cartman give such a smile like that. This smile was not like his other smiles. He showed modesty and kindliness in this smile.

"Cartman, do you want hot cocoa?" Wendy asked. She was a polite host and always offered her guests something to drink. Cartman couldn't say no. Wendy got up and walked to the kitchen. Cartman just starred at her ass. Her butt cheeks jumping out of her shorts and revealing some underwear. Her ass made Cartman harden down there. His jeans became to tighten when his boner was getting erected. He tried to calm it down, but it was too late she was coming out of the kitchen with 2 cups of hot cocoa. Wendy hands his cocoa, but she slips it out of her hands. It lands all over his pants make his erection even bigger.

"Agh! Watch it bitch!" Cartman yelled

"I'm so sorry." Wendy said sounding like Butters. She grabs a towel out of her bathroom and bends down to dry Cartman off. She notices the bump on his jeans tries it off. Cartman moans as she was doing it.

"Wendy!" He moans. Wendy blushes. She feels Cartman's fingers on her waist pushing her into to him. This time she lets herself be controlled by him. She gets up and hugs Cartman and gives him a passionate kiss. Cartman kissed her back, but Wendy was doing all the work. She made it into Cartman's entrance and started to French.

She came into her sense and knew her first time wasn't going to be in a couch. She led Cartman into her room and pushes him into her bed. Her room was like a normal teenager. Posters of movie stars and pictures of friends. She started to strip her clothes off. He enjoyed and watched as Wendy revealed her breast. Of course they weren't as big as Bebe's, but of course not as small as Red's. She stripped of her shorts and later her panties.

Cartman took his pants off and his shirt off. He still had jelly in his belly, but not that much. He left his boxer off and looked at his penis, how it got hard. Wendy was getting close to him and start to breath seductively in his ear it was a big turn on. Wendy touched his erect penis and teased a bit. Cartman lets out some grunts while slapping Wendy's ass.

"You like that, right?" Cartman told her. She lets out a grin on his face and touched Wendy's erect nipples.

"Yes!" Wendy hissed. She enjoyed what he did to her. Her temperature was rising and ready to do anything. Wendy lowered where Cartman's thighs were. She caressed his inner thighs and kisses them. She takes off his boxers and starts stroking his cock. She begins licking it.

"Ahh!" Wendy you're so hot!" Cartman isn't a virgin like Wendy. He remembered times when he did girls and some guys. In fact he took Butters' virginity away. He was drunk one night and took advantaged of Butters. Butters enjoyed though and thought it was pleas able.

She kept stroking his dick in her mouth. Wendy never did a blowjob, but she was good at doing it. Cartman couldn't take it any longer and climaxed out. White liquids came out of his penis. Wendy stood there shocked, but managed to lick every trace off her body.

"You liked that, huh?" Wendy asked in really slutty way.

Cartman took in control and started to play with her wet pussy. He made in entrance and starts to stick in his middle finger inside her. She moans and lets out small cries. This wasn't the first time she had and orgasm. She enjoys herself when she's alone. Cartman put in his ring finger than two more fingers. Cartman sick mind even made him stick his whole hand inside her. Wendy cries and orders him to take it off.

"No, Cartman, don't move your hand inside me. It hurts!" Wendy cries out.

"You don't want me inside me?" Cartman teased. His mind was thinking of something else.

"Yes, I do. But not your hand." Wendy confessed. She was going burst. As if she was going to be cut into 2 pieces.

"Well then say it Wendy. Say what you want inside you." Cartman now was playing with her mind. Wendy the innocent girl with Cartman the sick bastard. She enjoyed it.

"I want your humongous cock inside my wet pussy," Wendy pleaded. She loved to make commands.

Cartman smiled and grabs his cock and sticks it inside her vagina. Wendy moans hard. She loved it. How the adrenaline was in her body.

"_Is it true? Is the love of my life inside my body?" Wendy thought._

He started to pump his body into hers. They were fucking doggy-style the most common. But they liked it. Wendy commanded more and she got it.

"I'm going to cum!" Cartman yelled.

"So am I," Wendy also yelled.

Both of them came together they were tried and sweaty. That mean they should stop. They switch positions and got into missionary. He liked to see Wendy's beautiful face. Her aroma was in the room. He pumped even harder.

"Ahh! Cartman I want more! Faster!"

"Hold on ho!" Cartman was pumping even harder into her body. She loved it. He started to play with her nipples squeezing them and sucking on them.

"Ahh! Cartmann!!!" Yelled Wendy as she came again.

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone as hot as you," Cartman complimented, "the rest are all sluts and loose you're hot and tight."

They both were under covers and tired. She had her arms around his body hugging it. She loved it. Her body against his. She kissed his lips while Cartman kiss her back.

"Cartman, do you love me?" That question took Cartman's attention. He looked at Wendy confused. She sat up. Her eyes watery ready to cry.

"Wendy, I've been meaning to tell you that," Cartman looked away, "Wendy, I've changed for you. I've changed my persona to win your love and friendship. When Stan broke your heart was ready to kick his ass for hurting you. But I knew you were I single and I wanted be with you." Cartman's voice crackled with that response. He looked as if he were to cry.

"Wendy, you and I maybe different, but my love to you isn't," Cartman starred at her, "I love you, Wendy Testaburger." He pushed Wendy down to a kiss.

"I love you too, Cartman!" she grabs Cartman's back and pushes him into her.

They both lie there hugging each other sleeping. Until the next day comes.


End file.
